


Things Blossom

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Language of Flowers, M/M, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sam, may I talk to you about something?" Cas had been sitting quietly in the passenger seat whilst Sam drove them to a nursery for plants and flowers. Dean wasn't fond of the idea of having his car filled with dirt, planters, and other gardening accessories. Sam thought a truck would suit them better anyway.

"Sure. Go ahead."

Cas put his hands in his lap and looked out the window. "This is my permanent vessel. For so long I considered myself genderless. I've spent so much time as a human and my Father rebuilt this body for me...I've come to see myself as a man." He sighed before continuing. "I...I don't hold some of the same interests as other men, though. Men like you and Dean."

"Cas, that's okay. Not everybody's into the same stuff. And there's no set rulebook somewhere for what guys have to like or dislike. Did Dean tease you about your landscaping project?"

"Well, yes but that's just Dean being Dean. I meant...I tried dating women because Dean encouraged me to do so but that isn't what I would prefer." Cas was looking sheepish and lost for words.

Sam closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath, and placed his hand on Cas' shoulder. "Are you trying to tell me you're gay?"

Cas stiffened in his seat at the word. He had been utterly indifferent to the sexuality of humans when he was an angel. But it was different when he was a human. To feel love or attraction to someone was defined. It was labeled. He wasn't comfortable with that. He was more than a three letter word.

"I believe so, Sam. I wasn't sure if that was right considering how recent my humanity is. By my perspective, that is."

"Well, coming out is a big step and I feel pretty honored that you feel comfortable enough to tell me. I'm proud of you." Sam kept his hand on Cas' shoulder and smiled at him.

"I appreciate your positive reaction. I am still hesitant to tell Dean. I'm afraid he will be disappointed in me."

Sam pulled into the gravel lot and parked. "Hey, Dean's not like that. You're his best friend and if you guys can forgive each other for nearly killing each other...I doubt there's anything you could do, be, or say that would make him disappointed in you. Come on, he loved Charlie like a little sister and you haven't met them yet but he really liked Jesse and Cesar." Sam pulled Cas into a hug. 

"I didn't mean to give you the impression that I believe Dean to be homophobic. He's a good man."

Cas felt a little better. Sam was usually very understanding and supportive when he confided in him. And it wasn't so much being gay that he thought would affect Dean. It was this image of human Cas that Dean had created that he thought he had to live up to. 

At least Sam didn't treat him any differently. They set about looking for the flora Cas had made a list of for his project. The bunker was so drab and lifeless. Cas wanted to make himself a little garden where he could meditate and reconnect with nature. And something to attract bees. He missed them. He didn't bother explaining all of the whys that went into his need to garden. Sam and Dean told him it was his home too and he could landscape or decorate any way he saw fit.

When they got back, Sam kept him in the truck for a moment. "If you're worried I might tell Dean, don't be. I consider you my brother too, Cas. If you decide to tell him it's your business. But if you're not ready, I understand. I'm here, okay? If you want to talk, hang out, need help with your garden...whatever, man."

They parked the truck in the garage and Cas told Sam it would be fine to leave things in it for the time being. He needed to go prepare his flower box he'd built before he could transfer them from their small planters. He grabbed a couple bags of dirt and headed topside.

Cas was close to finishing his grid when Dean came by with a cooler. It had beer, sodas, and bottled water. 

"I may not get what you're doing but I know you've been working hard so I brought you stuff to keep you hydrated. You know, if you wanted to sit in the shade for a couple minutes." Dean picked out a beer for himself and Cas took the water. Cas followed Dean to a spot the dense trees were shielding from the sun.

"Thank you, Dean. I sometimes become so focused on a task I forget to take breaks. I don't have much more to do for the day. I just don't want the plants in the truck to go without light for a whole day in the garage."

"I can help you if you tell me what to do. Growing up motel room to motel room did nothing for me in the way of botany."

Cas took him up on his offer. They carried the trays up together and Cas organized them by how they would go into his grid. He showed Dean how to transfer the delicate plants. Dean caught on quickly.

"I may not know shit about flowers but I get why you like this," Dean told him. "It's like when I give my Baby a tune up. I love the grease and grime and working with my hands. Usually it's just me and the radio and it's kind of zen. You're getting your hands in all this dirt and it's kind of relaxing too."

Cas hadn't thought of it that way. "That's an interesting comparison. I didn't think you considered gardening a very masculine hobby."

Dean was a little confused by that statement. But then Cas was a little askew. "So if a woman spent her Sunday afternoons under the hood of a car...is it still a 'masculine' hobby or is it just something she enjoys doing? I thought you were more progressive about gender roles, Cas."

"Humanity is so confusing sometimes. I have come to accept that I am a man and I am trying to align myself with that identity."

"Your identity is Cas. Just Cas. You like gardening and talking to bees. You know jokes in Enochian. You steal my fries all the time because you prefer salty things to sweet. You think I don't know you go to Pet Smart just to look at adoptable cats. You're allergic to mangoes. You want me to keep going?" Dean wasn't sure where Cas' identity crisis was coming from.

"What about all the 'dudes do this' or 'dudes don't do that'? I'm learning, Dean. Or at least trying to."

"Forget all that macho bullshit. I was an idiot to tell you stuff like that. Nobody can tell you how to be you. Not even me. There's still plenty stuff about myself I'm figuring out."

Cas could feel his stomach tensing. This was as good a time as any to "Come out" as Sam had said. He was more confident that Dean could handle it.

"Dean, I have to tell you something and I will not tolerate you joking about it "

Dean stopped what he was doing and focused all his attention on the fallen angel.

"I'm gay. I am attracted to other men, not women."

A look of horror spread across Dean's face. "So the reaper chick? If you weren't into it that means she..."

"No, Dean. It was my choice to try." 

Dean brushed the dirt off his hands and sat back next to Cas. He gently placed a hand on his knee and squeezed. "I mean, if she had then I'm even more glad I ganked her. The thought of someone forcing themself on you...makes me sick, okay?"

Cas placed his hand over Dean's and was surprised when Dean turned it up to lace their fingers together. They were holding hands. Was this a gesture of comfort or something more?

"This okay?" Dean asked, nodding to their hands.

"It's nice, Dean." It really was. 

"So umm....I guess it's my turn to tell you something. You know, since we're sharing deep, personal stuff." Dean looked down at their joined hands. There was no guarantees, but what he'd been holding back wouldn't be met with utter confusion. "I spent most of my life thinking I had a handful of facts about myself locked down. And then a few years ago everything changed and there was less and less for me to be sure of. 

"I...I found myself being attracted to someone and wondering if my feelings could be more than just a friend thing. And I told myself it wouldn't do me any good to tell him because he probably would never feel the same about me."

Cas was hung up on one word, "He?" Dean had feelings for another man. "Oh. You probably shouldn't be holding my hand then." He tried to pull away but Dean held tight.

"I have feelings for you, Cas. You. Who else came along and completely changed my life? Who else has eyes so blue there isn't even a name for that color?" It all just came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop it. "Look, I know just 'cause you like dudes doesn't mean you like me. I just thought I could talk to you about figuring this stuff out since you're going through it too. You're my best friend, Cas. That comes first."

Cas was stunned. He didn't know what to say to Dean's sudden declaration. He never expected to hear those words. He scooted closer to Dean and rested his head on his shoulder. "I have feelings for you, too. I don't understand them all yet but I know exactly what you're trying to say. The difference is that you will still find women attractive in addition to me and I won't."

Dean laughed softly. "I guess that makes me a 'Cassexual.'" 

Cas smiled. "I could exclusively be a Deansexual with the proper persuasion."

"Exclusive? Like boyfriends? We can try that. Do the dating thing and see how that goes."

"I would like that. Should we tell Sam about this recent development?"

"Tell Sam what?" They heard from behind as the massive shadow approached. "Flower box looks great, Cas. Can't wait to see it when it's in full bloom. I was going to come give you a hand but I was on the phone with Donna back and forth on some research." Sam made no mention of seeing the canoodling between his brother and best friend.

"Tell Sam he's on his own for dinner tonight because we're going out. Together. On a date." Dean said without turning to face his brother. He didn't need to look at him to know he had his big, goofy, happy puppy grin. 

"Oh yeah, no problem." Sam knelt down in a swift move to throw his giant armspan around them. 

"Agh! Get off me you slobbering saint bernard!" Dean rolled away from Sam. "Way to ruin a pivotal life moment."

Sam stayed draped over Cas and ruffled his hair a little. "So who confessed first?"

"I did, Sam. You were correct in your assumption that Dean would take the news well. Better results than expected." Cas flashed a smile to Dean.

Sam was happy for them. He'd seen the way his brother looked at Cas and how his behavior changed when Cas wasn't around. He saw how Cas would act like Dean was the only person in the room. He heard them laugh at each other's corny jokes. He saw the way Dean always turned his plate so Cas could reach the fries. Those idiots were stupid for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have their first date

"Sam?" Cas knocked on his door. It was slightly ajar but Cas always asked permission before entering another bedroom.

"Come on in."

Cas came and sat on the edge of the bed where Sam patted. "I need more advice."

"Shoot."

"I have no idea what one wears on a date. I've never actually been on one. You said I could come to you if I needed anything. I realize this is trivial..."

Sam put his hand on Cas' arm and stopped him. "It's not trivial. A first date is kind of a big deal. But since we both know Dean's idea of dressing up is clean jeans and a non-flannnel shirt you should probably dress about the same."

Cas nodded. "I can do that. Should I shave? Is my hair okay?" 

Sam smiled and laughed lightly. "This is great. I know you're older but it feels like getting to be the big brother for a change. You know, helping you get ready for your big date." He scrunched his face. "And then it's weird again because it's with my older brother."

"Is it weird? Does it bother you?" Cas had reservations about starting a relationship now.

"Cas, it's not weird like that. It's...an unusual family dynamic we have here. You're like an adopted brother. We see each other as brothers but you and Dean have something different."

"I understand now, Sam. Thank you. I appreciate our relationship." Cas gently squeezed Sam's shoulder as he stood to leave. "I shall make myself presentable."

Cas still fussed over his wardrobe selection. He had a pair of dark jeans with a fade up the front that fit him well. He also had a dark blue dress shirt that complimented his eyes. He thought Dean would approve given his remark earlier about them. He left it untucked, unbuttoned the top two buttons, and rolled up his sleeves. He looked good but casual. 

His hair would never be tame. He accepted it. Meg had called it "sex hair." He supposed it would be fine. He ran his hand over the stubble on his face. To shave or not to shave. He kind of liked it. He supposed Dean would have mentioned it if he wasn't fond of the facial hair. Truthfully he preferred the rare times when Dean let himself grow a beard.

There was a knock on his bedroom door at seven. Strange to date someone you're already cohabitating with. But nothing about them screamed traditional. He opened it to find that Dean was in fact dressed in a similar manner. Sam was correct in a his advice again. 

"Hello, Dean," Cas greeted in his sultry voice.

"Cas, you look great. Wow." Dean eyed him. "You um...you ready to go?"

"Of course." He crooked his arm through Dean's and walked with him to the garage. Dean even opened Baby's passenger door for him.

Cas wasn't sure what to expect. He had a head full of pop culture references for dates but Sam was correct. He and Dean were different. 

"Kinda nervous about this, Cas," Dean admitted. "See, I used to have a simple formula. Dinner and drinks at a roadhouse. Little dancing, little romancimg, head out of town with Sammy the next day. This is a first of many dates. Ain't no love 'em and leave 'em for us."

"That's comforting. I am nervous as well."

"Well, that's why we're starting off on even ground, babe." Dean pulled into the parking lot of a roller skating rink. "Saw a flyer at the grocery store a few days ago and remembered that tonight is adults only. No rugrats for us to trip over. No modern pop music either."

"But you like Taylor Swi-"

"Taytay don't count!" Dean fired back.

Dean paid their way in and got their skates. Cas was wary of the wheeled shoes but followed Dean's lead in lacing them up and took a few tentative steps toward the rail. He watched other people glide around the rink for a few minutes. "I can do this." He was barely three steps onto the slick floor before falling on his ass.

Dean hugged the wall and made his way over to help him up. They steadied each other and joined hands. It took several laps around before they got any kind of hang of it. They also took several spills, one pulling the other down with them. Cas was frustrated at first but Dean was full of smiles and laughter. Soon Cas was as well. 

They hadn't even noticed that two hours had passed. It was a whirl of classic music, spinning lights, and the genuine laughter. They were far from graceful and looked like a couple dorks but they had fun. They held hands like all the other couples. Cas found himself disappointed that that portion of their date was over. 

"I think we forgot to eat, babe. I meant to order us a pizza at the rink but um...we got too focused to take a break."

"The only place open close by is our usual diner, Dean."

But Dean headed the other way. "I got an idea."

Cas was confused "Walmart?" He said a few minutes later.

"Yeah. We'll buy some spoons, get a couple pints of ice cream, go sit on a park bench...you down?" Dean had a twinkle in his eye. He was happy and excited. It was a look Cas rarely saw but it made Dean so much more beautiful. 

"Let's do it. But I need some pretzels to crumble in mine."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You and your salt." Cas pretended to pout. "Okay, okay. What my baby wants, my baby gets."

They'd probably been in that store a hundred times together but never in a giddy or playful mood. When Cas located a small bundle of stainless steel spoons he declaired, "Spoons!" and Dean was hugging him from behind. Cas liked being the little spoon. 

Dean somehow managed to find an apple pie flavored ice cream and Cas selected coffee flavored with his cheap bag of pretzel sticks. They grabbed a couple bottles of water and hit the express lane. The guy at the register looked at their purchases and remarked, "Cheap date?" Dean blushed a little and replied, "What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic."

Cas carried their single plastic bag. "Where to, Prince Charming?"

"Fountain?"

"Fountain."

It wasn't spectacular or anything but when there wasn't a drought advisory there was a water fountain in front of the public library. There were benches around it for people to relax and read. Cas had spent a few afternoons doing just that. Sometimes Sam sprawled out on an adjacent bench and wiled away with him. Once, only once, had Dean joined him with his dog-eared copy of Slaughterhouse Five for a couple hours. 

They settled next to each other and fed each other bites of their ice cream before Cas added his pretzel bits. Dean tried one bite and waved it away. Beer, burgers, and bacon were salty. Pie and ice cream were not. They took their time finishing. Cas was not a particular fan of the brain freeze phenomenon.

Dean put his arm around Cas and Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder. It felt right, comfortable. The sounds of the water made it all so peaceful. Cas hadn't experienced such tranquility in ages. He almost fell asleep but a foreign voice startled him.

"You guys aren't vagrants are you?" Looked like a "citizen on patrol." 

"Nope. Just enjoying some peace and quiet before we go relieve the babysitter. Twin four year olds, man." Dean was so good at lying.

"Oh I can only imagine. Married long?"

"Eight years in September. Bad we gotta sneak out of the house for a couple pints of ice cream and call it a date." Dean held up the stacked empty containers. Cas just smiled and let his "husband" do all the talking.

"I hear ya. Alright you fellas take your time." 

They waved politely but figured their time there was up as well. Cas threw away their trash and walked back to the Impala hand in hand with Dean. Date night was just about over. Cas got nervous again as they neared the bunker. He wasn't sure how they date would end...should end. Do they hug? Do they kiss? If Dean wanted a little more was he ready?

Dean walked him to his bedroom door and stopped outside of it. He put an arm around his waist and pulled him in close. His other hand rested on the side of Cas' face. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered. His lips were already so close the heat of his breath gave Cas chills. Cas parted his lips slightly and nodded, words escaped him for the moment.

Dean's eyes dropped to Cas' lips. He nuzzled their noses to slide perfectly beside each other. Dean's top lip ghosted over Cas'. His tongue brushed ever so slightly over Cas' lips as Dean licked his own. Dean barely tilted his head to close the fraction of distance between them.

Cas forgot to breath. All he could think about was how long he'd yearned for Dean to be holding him like this, warm hand pressing the small of his back. His heart pounded in his chest so hard he was sure Dean could feel it in his. Cas traced just the tip of his tongue between them and flicked over Dean's. A low moan escaped from one or both of them but neither man pushed further.

Cas gasped for air when they parted. He was dizzy from holding his breath and from the surge of emotions. He batted his eyes open to see that something in Dean's eyes had changed. "You're my guy, Cas," he told him. He dropped his hands down to hold Cas' for a moment. "Goodnight, angel." He kissed him sweetly on the forehead and stumbled backwards toward his own room. He waited till Cas disappeared behind his own. Cas went to sleep smiling and happily dreaming of how he could spend more time with Dean.

Sam was waiting for Cas the next morning like an excited puppy. "So? How'd it go? You have a good time?" He offered a fresh cup of coffee to him.

"I had a wonderful time, Sam. I didn't think I would be that sore this morning, though." Cas rubbed at his ass and thighs. He lost count of how many times he fell the night before. "I slept very well last night. Better than I had been. I think I rather enjoy dating Dean."

Sam's expression changed to a tightly set jaw and his breathing became more shallow.

"Hold that thought." He marched down to Dean's room and stormed in without knocking. "Hey, asshole. Wake up."

"What? You better be on fire," Dean grumbled.

"Did you take advantage of Cas last night?"

"What are you-? Nobody took advantage of anybody. I kissed him, alright? The fuck?" Dean tried to sit up and winced. "Jesus my ass hurts."

Sam scoffed. "You were saying?"

"We went roller skating. We busted our asses like fifty times." Dean threw a pillow hard at his brother. "Now fuck off. I need my beauty sleep." He flopped back on the bed. Sam retreated.

Cas stood waiting in the kitchen. What was Sam's problem? He gave him the angel stare.  
"So, back to your date."

  
***

  
"Dean? What are you doing out here?" Cas spied him kneeling by the flower box.

"Weeding. I thought I would let you sleep in. We were out pretty late last night." 

"I appreciate that. I require more than your four hours of rest. I did enjoy the concert we attended. I find the song, Nothing Else Matters to be somewhat fitting for us."

"Seriously? You want our song to be a Metallica song? You are are the best boyfriend ever." Dean was beaming. 

Cas knelt beside him and started plucking away browning leaves and petals whilst Dean continued pulling out weeds. "I was thinking the same thing when I saw you tending our flowers."

They worked in happy silence for a bit before Cas starting humming their song. Dean kind of hummed along.

"I looked up some of these. Gladiolus. Means strength of character, loyalty, honor. Innocence of daisies. Secret love from Gardenias. Freesia means purity. I get it. It's us. I don't know if you were even planning it that way but it's us. We literally planted our relationship together that day." Dean reached over to find Cas' hand. "It's why I like working on it. I see it blooming and thriving. I wanna build a greenhouse around it to protect it." 

Cas teared up. "I guess part of me knew what they meant when I chose them but I never thought about it before. You're right, Dean. This is us. It's beautiful." He turned to face Dean and wiped his eye with the back of his hand. "I love you, Dean."

Dean leaned in for a chaste kiss. "Love you too, Cas." He laughed to himself. "Just thinking, if you keep with the metaphor, Sam helping you get the stuff and hauling it here? Sam shipped it. Get it?"

"I don't understand that reference."

"You don't-"  
Cas cracked a smiled and laughed at him. Dean gave him a playful shove.

"Where did you learn to be such a smartaas?"

"I learned it from watching you, Dean!" Cas was on his back on the grass literally rolling with laughter. Dean straddled him and peppered his face with kisses.

"Hey guys....whoa. You have a room, you know?" Sam's voice broke the mood.

"Interrupting moose says what," Dean mumbled.

"What?"

"Exactly. Move along. Nothing to see here. Just two consenting adults about to do things that would damage your delicate psyche."

Sam gave him a bitchface before rolling his eyes and walking away. Those idiots were perfect for each other.

 


End file.
